rabfandomcom-20200213-history
Retarded Animal Babies DVD
There are three DVDs of Dave C. Lovelace's cartoons. Every Little Something by Dave is his first DVD, featuring Sci-Fi Guys, Jot + Jab, Farkman and RAB Episodes 1-9. Then there's RAB season 1 DVD featuring episodes 1-16 of RAB. 9 and 16 are DVD-exclusive episodes. He was going to make a 2nd DVD, but it got cancelled. RAB season 2 was gonna be released with episodes 17-25 and secret episode 0 (Episode 0 and 25 are also DVD-exclusive episodes like 9 and 16), but he first delayed the 2nd DVD and then cancelled the series, before episode 24 and the 2nd DVD was released. Every Little Something by Dave contains special features such as The Story of Dave, where creator David C. Lovelace explains his life when it comes to cartooning, The Art of Dave, where Dave shows off his concept art for RAB and his other shows, and The Music of Dave, where you can listen to some songs that he performed as a musician. For Retarded Animal Babies The Definitive DVD Collection, the special features include The Easter Eggs of RAB, where Dave points out most of the Easter Eggs you can find if you watch RAB on Newgrounds, The Nudity of RAB, where Puppy talks about all the nudity that appears on the show, and Magic Animal Babies, a RAB commercial advertising beer from Magic Hat. You can buy both DVDs on this page here ☀http://www.umop.com/dvd.htm This is the message that Dave sent on Newgrounds for an update. If you even recognize my user name, you probably are wondering if there'll ever be another episode of Retarded Animal Babies. I would reply with an equally relevant question: why the hell would you want one? There are 23, with each one being less and less popular than the one before. Every time I try to figure out new ways to milk the series, I end up checking my email or making a T-shirt or something else equally world-conquering. I announced plans for a 2nd DVD about a year ago, but after getting five pre-orders over a period of two months (the 1st DVD got 500!), I canceled all plans for one. Sad but true! I would eventually like to make a different series, but animating isn't my #1 interest these days (can you tell?). I'm actually working on a new monthly comic book idea, and also a BIG book for my monthly comic strip "the Packrat" that appears in Keyboard Magazine, due out in January. So you see, I am still artistically busy; I just prefer doing things more fulfilling than trying to go back to the RAB well and come up with a worthwhile story (or even just weird series of imagery not already done before) for characters you probably enjoyed much more in way back in 2003 anyway! I never, EVER say die, but man... it certainly does feel like RAB's time has passed. Not even Tom has gotten back to me about this topic in a while... and if he doesn't care, why should you or I? He's 100% right to back-burner this series; it has had its time in the sun and there are so many newer, better things to watch on Newgrounds these days. But I'm glad for the popularity it had, I'm glad it's still getting watched once and a while, and I'm really glad that you're somehow right here, reading this. If you're new to the series, be sure to check everything else out on umop.com because there is honestly a mega-dump shitload of stuff from over the years, some of which you might even like more than Puppy's nutsack (hard as that is to imagine). This ain't no goodbye. Shit, half of today's Newgroundsers wouldn't even call it a hello, since they probably never heard of me. I still drop by and check things out in the Portal from time to time. Hope to see you there soon! --Dave Category:DVDs